


Shower Sex

by VanadisV



Series: Forty Eight Thousand Years [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Atlantis, Cover Art, Digital Art, Don't Have to Know Canon, Erotica, Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, McShep - Freeform, Shower Sex, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanadisV/pseuds/VanadisV
Summary: .COVER ART(but also just sexy male slash in general).





	Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place while John and Rodney are still in Antarctica.

.  
Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - Thanks! [ link to vala-v or Sci-Slash on Tumblr](https://vala-v.tumblr.com/post/164163146611/httparchiveofourownorgworks11886021chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
>  After breaking this long saga into smaller, more manageable parts, I've realized people often read sections as stand alone stories. This hasn't worked well for the continuity as the overall flow of the long story arcs and themes now feel disjointed to me. But I'm slowly working through a rewrite and hope to remedy this.  
>   
>  **I will post a notification when the final update is finished!** *Currently almost halfway through... just not in any chronological order *  
>   
> While it's satisfying to tighten up the writing and fix typos, I'm also somewhat conflicted over the changes I've made. The original character of the story has shifted and I wonder if the emotional premise and character development has been somewhat undermined by these adjustments.  
> Many of the elaborate details past readers enjoyed as a revisionist history have been cut, replaced with new backstories which offer more traditional genre material. Instead of feeling like a ride through the leisurely pacing of the seasons and following that trajectory Post-Canon, these parts now feel more out of place or lagging in contrast.  
>   
> Additionally, I somehow managed to delete all the great comments and kudos from you guys, despite taking great pains to preserve them. Thank you for your love over the last years. All feedback is precious and I haven't forgotten it!  
> For those of you who bookmarked the previous incarnation of this work, I'm so sorry. I hope you'll be able to find it again under it's new title (due to anonymity concerns it was changed to spell out the numerical portion). An older version still exists on Wraithbait. Also an updated version with the chapter by chapter flow can be found on fanfiction.net  
>   
> I'd also like to thank the new readers who've stumbled across this work and been kind enough to give me additional feedback.  
>  **Negative or positive, I welcome all comments because they help me hone the story :)**  
>  This fanfic is like a sketchpad for other original material I write, so it really helps me grow as a storyteller. XOXOXO
> 
> Ill-fated as this venture began, I keep the faith that this new version will eventually find its footing and be worth the labor of love (But good lord, this thing is longer than War & Peace and taking some time!).  
> .  
> 


End file.
